Star Eds 64
Star Eds 64 is a Story Writen by Dr. Raymond Stanz. It is a parody of Star Fox 64 and Ed, Edd n Eddy Backround Plot The evil Dr. Johnny was once a brilliant scientist working for the Cornerian Army.However, he took his research too far, and the devastating effects on the planet's ecosystem prompted General Sarah to banish him to the barren planet Venom, where it was thought he would never survive. Five years later, General Sarah picked up strange activity coming from the Venomian surface. He then hired the original Star Eds Team, led by Ed's Dad and consisting of Edna and Eddy's brother, to investigate. Upon arrival, he betrayed the team to Johnny and Edna and Ed's Dad were captured. Edna barely escaped and returned to Corneria to tell Ed about his father's assumed death. After a few years passed, Johnny declared war on the Cul-de-sac and his army made its way to Corneria. General Sarah then turned to the new Star Eds team, consisting of Ed, Eddy, Edd, and Edna(with some help from backup members Edwin, Edy, and Triple D) to stop Johnny and end the Cul-de-sac Wars. Story Act 1: Counterattack The Star Eds team recive a comuication from General Sarah (Via their robotic assistant, ROLF 64) that Corneria is under attack by Johnny's army. Flying their Edwing starfighters and suported by their Mothership Great Chicken, The Star Eds team halt the enemy advance through Corneria City. The team then splits up: Ed, Edd, and Triple D fight Johnny's henchman Granga and his giant robot, while Eddy, Edna, and Edwin handle the Attack Carrier to provent the flow of enemy renforcements. The team then goes through the Meteo asteroid belt, where they are ambushed by Kevin's Forces. After manuvering through the asteroids, they fight the Meteo Crusher starship. They then go to Fortuna to retake a Cornerian Base, only to find that a bomb has been planted there by Johnny's retreating enemy army. Before they can disable the bomb, the Star Kankers team ( Led by Eddy's Brother and consisting of Lee, Marie and May Kanker) attacks them in their Kanker starfighters. After a firce dogfight, Star Kankers is defeated and the bomb is disarmed by Edd. Sarah contacts Star Eds to tell them Cornerian spies have discovered that Johnny is building a secret weapon in Sector X. The team goes their to find that the weapon, the robot Spyborg, malfuctioned and attacked the base. During their fight with the crazed weapon, Edna attempts to take on Spyborg by herself, but her Edwing is knocked to the desert world of Titania. After Spyborg is destroyed, the team goes to rescue their missing ally. Ed pilots the new Edmaster tank invented by Edd to look for Edna, and save her from the monsterus Goras. Act 2: Total War Star Eds then goes to Katina to help the Cornerian Army, lead by Kevin in the defense of their base. They destroy the enemy fighters and take out the Saucerer mothership (With Eddy mentioning the similarities between the battle and "That Will Smith Movie with the aliens and the Fourth of July"). Afterwards, Ed leads the team through a "shortcut" through Solar, the Cul-de-sac's sun. They barely survive being burnt to death by the star's intense heat, and defeat Johnny's bioweapon Vulcian. Once again boarding the Edmaster tank, Ed leads the team to assult the industrial world of Macbeth. There, they chase down an enemy supply train, avoiding it's varrious attacks and the enemies along the route. Ed hits the eight control swichers and sends the train on a colision coruse with the main factory, destorying both of them. Act 3: Advance Star Eds then recives a message from General Sarah that the Cornerian Fleet is under attack in Sector Y. The team battles their way through the Venomian fleet, which is backed up by Johnny's latest invention: humanoid robot battle suits equiped with lasers and handheld shields. The team is able to break through the enemy lines netherless, and defeats the enemy comander in his Shogun battle suit. At Aquas, Edna pilots the Edmarine sub (also invented by Edd) to take out the bioweapon Bacoon and stop the poluting of the planet. Star Eds finds an enemy base on Zoness, a resort world that has been poluted heavally by Kevin's army. They are helped out by Nazz, who helps them destroy the Sarumarine research vessel responsable for the polution. While traveling through the starship graveyard of Sector Z, the Great Chicken's engines malfuntion. While ROLF 64 makes repairs, the team protects their command ship against swams of enemy fighters and half a dozen Copperhead missles. Once all the enemy forces are destroyed (With some back-up from Triple D's new Edwing mark II) the repairs are completed and Star Eds prepares for the attack on Venom. Act 4: Showdown Before they can reach Venom, the Star Eds team must destroy the Bolse Defense Outpost to clear the way for the Cornerian Army. After destroying the satellite (as well as taking down the Star Kankers team AGAIN), Star Eds must battle their way through the Area 6 defense grid, confronting masive amounts of enemies and fighting the planet crusher Gorgon; subsequently, they must break through the many reenforcements that Johnny can manage, defeating the mysterious Plank-emech in the process. While attemping to sneak into Johnny's palace, the Star Kankers team returns to face them, now equiped with new Kanker II fighters. Still, they are once again defeated. Edd calcualates that one Edwing could fit through the palace's exuast shaft, and Ed volenters. He goes through a maze of tunnels to fight Johnny, who has become a giant, disimbodied head with a pair of floating hands. Ed destorys the hands, and blows up Johnny's face to reveal his true form: a giant brain and eyeballs. Ed finally defeats Johnny once and for all, but Johnny activates a self-destruct program before his death. Just when it appears all is lost, Ed's supossedly dead father apears from nowhere to lead his son out of the inferno to saftey. Ed's father congradulates his son before disapearing, and Ed escapes just in time before the palace explodes. The team congraduates Ed, and he tells them about how his father saved him. No one belives him, and Eddy questions Ed's sanity as they leave Venom. However, Ed can see a light moving against the stars, and smiles as the team returns to Corneria. Upon their return, General Sarah thanks Star Eds their efforts, and offers them a commision with the Cornerian Army. The team declines, saying that they "Prefer to do things their own way". They return to their ships, and fly off with the ''Great Chicken ''into the sunset. Midway through the credits, Eddy is seen talking to General Sarah about their bill. She is mostly calm about the affair, utill she sees the fee (Which is not shown, but implied to be astronomical). We then breifly see an exterior view of the Cornerian Army HQ, and hear General Sarah's massive scream (which cause glass to break, birds to flee, and the ground to shake) before the credits resume. Once they are over, the words THE END apear, and Ed's Dad can be seen flying in the backround. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Video game Category:Games Category:St Category:Star Eds